


Heat

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 尼爾從未想過這會如此難熬。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 17





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 一切來自友人的絕佳靈感，沒有他們就沒有我  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nzi103

尼爾從未想過這會如此難熬。

他緊緊捂住自己的嘴巴，近乎粗暴的套弄自己腫脹的下身，壓抑著深怕發出任何聲音讓一門之外的年輕男人發覺，這個時候的他還不認識自己，也分辨不出那些話語是友好還是無意識的調情，他近乎著迷的看著男人和他說著他早已熟悉的定律，他故作無辜的用更多的專有名詞把男人給繞暈， _別說話_ ，他還記得這個男人未來壓在他身上的力道，過去的他壓在枕頭裡嗚咽的求饒，尼爾愛極了他發現自己被他的小聰明唬弄後無奈又譴責的目光，並在下一次上他的時候讓他無所適從的被操弄慾望。  
  
他在瀕臨高潮時停下動作，因興奮溢出的前液已讓他的手指變得濕滑，年輕的男人完全不知道他的笑容讓他近乎窒息的想念，隨便找了個藉口進洗手間只為了掩飾他到口的呻吟，他完全不擔心他能不能撐過四十五秒，他對男人的體能狀況熟悉的緊，更何況是他親自負責尼爾的體能訓練的，最後也變成男人把尼爾壓在牆上操的藉口，他顫抖著將自己的手指塞進他的後穴，久未使用的所在過於緊澀，他放開自己壓在嘴上的手緩慢的揉按他的大腿內側，緊咬牙關聽到自己紊亂的鼻息，等到他終於滿頭大汗的抽送自己體內的手指時他卻想要更多，想要男人填滿他無論哪種藉口，他進來的時間太久了，他一面套弄著硬的發痛的陰莖一面加速抽送的速度，深怕被發現的緊張感刺激他的感官，同時又絕望的想要男人發現自己有多麼渴望他，他靠在玻璃牆上呼出一陣陣水霧，讓他想起那男人隔著氧氣罩的呼吸因為他的話急促起來，男人堅持要送他一段路，不管他說什麼都無法說服男人讓他走。  
  
這是那一天了是嗎？男人嚴肅的看著他的表情裡有著他不容錯認的遺憾，他從不肯跟他說這是不是最後一次了，但他知道是的，所以他抬起手揮了揮，彷彿這一切不過是一場旅行。 _  
_  
 _我會在一開始見到你。_  
  
男人睜大了眼睛，久違的笑容讓他有勇氣繼續前進。  
  
尼爾恍惚間睜開眼睛，看著自己在鏡子裡掙扎喘息的模樣達到了高潮。  
  
他草草打理一身混亂的自己，踏出廁所時男人還在研究圖紙，但在聽見他的腳步聲時迅速的抬起頭。  
  
「你還好嗎？」男人皺起眉，不知道為什麼看起來有些遲疑。  
  
「還好。」尼爾眨了眨眼，習慣性地將自己的亂髮順到腦後，「只是有點熱。」  
  
「好吧。」年輕的男人露出有點不確信的表情，有一瞬間幾乎是呆住的，低頭迴避了他的視線，「我們該談一談自由港的配置。」  
  
「給我幾分鐘，我叫上米耶。」尼爾拿起手機撥號的同時發現男人正不動聲色的觀察他，他知道年輕男人一向好奇，問了太多問題，但從來不像現在這樣的。  
  
那視線讓他口乾舌燥。


End file.
